The Walrusian Anarchy
The Walrusian Anarchy lasted for over two months. It ended up turning into an organized military conflict which lead to the foundation of the United State of Walruism. 350,000 Soldiers and 1 million civilians were killed. Backround The Former United Colonies had been in a Great War. Diabetic Walrus, leader of the UC had his life claimed when a peace treaty was faked. The Vice President who's name has been forgotten to history, was not as effective. Cultures separated into clans. Eventually, the Government fell apart. European Clans The Vultus Clan represented the German population in the state. They were extremely powerful and ravaged many of the other clans. The Columbian Clan represented the Spanish population in the state. They were completely wiped out and no Columbian remains in the USW today. The Ypresian Clan represented the French Population. They were in the middle ground between Columbian and Vultus. Asian Clans The Japanese were the victorious clan. Lead by Emperor Taisho and eventually Emperor Fox, they managed to defeat the European Clans which opposed their idea for a monarchical rule over the state. The Korean Clan allied with the Japanese but did not see as much action. They had 1 extremely notable battle, the Battle of the Walrusburg river, seizing a tactical victory over the Vultus, which eventually lead to their demise. The War The First Battle of Walrusburg-November 5th to November 6th 2016 The war officially began when the Vultus clan stormed Walrusburg with a force of 100,000. The USW's Army had been weakened and took the last of their weaponry. The Walrusian Guard had a ground force of 4000 and an air force of 10. They were upgrading to Gewehr 43s when the Vultus had stormed them. As the Vultus Fore reached the Outskirts, 2000 of the Walrusian Guard charged at them.They were utterly defeated and the Walrusian Guard surrendered. Ethnic Germans of the Walrusian Guards were sparred of being a Prisoner of War or joined Vultus. The Battle of Satsuma Village- November 10th to November 13th 2016 Vultus with now control over Walrusburg, formed an alliance with the Ypresian Clan. The Ypresians proceeded to send a force of 12 FT17 tanks and 100 Infantry to attack the village of Satsuma. The Korean clan had a small force of 7 Chi-ha Tanks and 40 Infantry. They spottede 4 of the Tanks approaching the village and the FT17s began firing. The Chi-ha tanks were superior and severly damaged 2. Then on the village's right flank, 6 more FT17s were approaching swiftly. The Korean leader called for Japanese reinforcements. As fighting ensued in a Tank duel, 3 Chi-ha tanks had been destroyed and every Chi-ha tank had suffered varying degrees of damage. The Japanese sent 7 Chi-ha tanks, and an air force of around 12. The planes spotted French Infantry advancing on the left flank of the village and opened fire. Only 40 of the Infantry sent to capture the village had made it. Soon, with only 4 FT17s left, the Tanks had gotten the order to retreat. However, the Infantry ddid not get the order, as the runner was shot by Korean Infantry. The French Soldiers charged into the village, expecting Tank Support. They quickly found themselves being attacked on both of their flanks and only 7 managed to retreat. The Battle of Columbia-December 1st 2017 Exuberant Fox pretended to defect from the Japanese. The Columbians and the Vultus had signed an alliance. After working to gain their trust, Fox ordered for Columbians to lower all defenses. The Columbians deceived, did as Fox told. Then 5000 Japanese Infantry made their way through the cover of the night. Some Columbians took notice but Fox had already escaped. A close quaters battle in the city began. Fighting would ensue all night, until around 7 AM, when no Columbian was left alive. Many civilians were killed in the crossfire, around 200,000 people were killed that were civilians and 2000 Military. 500 were Japanese, 1500 were Columbian. The Battle of New Wolfsburg-December 7th to December 10th 2017 The Japanese now seeked to stop the foreign support Vultus was getting. New Wolfsburg was a trade city and the Prussi who the United Colonies were fighting before had a small force there with the Vultus. The Japanese did not want to risk another war with the Prussi so the Prussi had to be completely silenced along with Vultus forces. Calm Mandrill lead the 7th Division, which would be used to ensure a Japanese victory. The force had 10,000 ground forces in it. They could not use the Artillery forces until the battle had begun. The Prussi stood 4000 strong and Vultus had 8000 strong. Japanese intelligence however, told the commanders that there were only 2000 Prussi and Vultus each. As around 6000 Infantry began encircling the city, they sent 1000 inside to destroy all of the ships. Once those ships were destroyed, the assault would begin. The Prussi had 6 vessels. They were all destroyed and their forces focused on them. As the siege began, the Japanese faced 100 machine gun nests along the outskirts. Their best solution was to throw their potato masher grenades into the nests, but as they got deeper, the nests turned into Pillboxes. They had made about a mile of progress within 1 hour but were immediately stuck once faced with pillboxes. Artillery support came in, which was relied on most of the time due to the shape of the viewing slits, making it difficult to throw the type of grenade the Japanese used into it. Eventually, Vultus surrendered, however 8000 of the 10,000 Japanese who fought were killed. Vultus however, lost 1000 and all Prussis were killed or taken as POWs. The Vultus commander admitted to commiting genocide against the Japanese living in the city and was executed. New Wolfsburg was renamed to New Walrusburg. At the end of this battle, Emperor Taisho seemingly disappeared. Fox assumed complete command of Japanese Forces. The Battle of Itsuki Village-December 13th to December 15th 2016 Vultus forces were extremely upset over their lost at Walrusburg, so they organized an attack on Itsuki Village.The Japanese garrison only had 500 on it and 10 Chi-ha tanks. There was an airbase nearby though. Vultus Forces sent 1000 men from the North West along with 6 Panzer III Tanks. The Chi-ha Tanks opened fire, destroying 1 and damaging 3. The Panzer IIIs destroyed 2 and damaged 5 Chi-ha tanks before with drawing while more Panzers would come North. While the Japanese were overwhelmed, they refused to surrender. Vultus infantry had the village surrounded. 12 Japanese remained. 1000 Japanese reinforcements came but could not break through the heavy defense the Vultus had. Nearly all of the Japanese Forces were killed. The Battle of Walrusburg River-December 17th to December 20th 2016 Korean forces would launch an offensive to destroy the defensive positions along the Walrusburg River. They sent 2 Battalions to do so, with Vultus and Ypresian Forces numbering 20,000. The Korean Victory was absolutely astounding. Korean forces would first destroy all of the bridges that were built on the river. This effectively slowed down reinforcements. Around 200 did that and when attention was focused on destroyed bridges, the rest of the 2 Battalions attempted infiltrate the defenses. About 300 failed to do so, and resulted in their deaths as well as intense fighting inside the trenches along the river. Korea ended up sending 4 more Battalions to seize the trenches. The Vultus and Ypresian along the river surrendered after 3 days of intense fighting. The Battle of Verdun-December 21st to December 23rd 2016 The Japanese wanted to end the war. They eventually located the Ypresian leader in the Verdun Area. 100,000 Japanese Soldiers would be facing 200,000 French Soldiers. They began a massive charge supported by air, tanks and artillery. It effectively overran the first defensive echelon the Ypresians had. The charge continued with many Japanese dying in it. Ypresian forces continued to try their best and employed use of phosgene gas. 100,000 causalities on both sides combined on the first day, 20,000 Japanese and 80,000 Ypresian. The Ypresians knew they needed to strengthen their defenses. They got Vultus reinforcements but without Prussi trade, Vultus was running low on weaponry and supplies. Another charge began on December 23rd. The Charge was just as supported as last time, and eventually, the Ypresian leader himself came out and ordered all of the Ypresian soldiers to charge with him on the battlefield. The Ypresian leader died by being shot by a Japanese bullet and 60,000 more Ypresians died before they surrendered. The Second Battle of Walrusburg-December 25th 2016 to January 1st 2017 Exuberant Fox organized a meeting with the Vultus Leader. He challenged him to a sword duel. During the duel, Fox pulled a revolver and shot the leader. Following, was a massive charge on Walrusburg. 500,000 Japanese soldiers charged into Walrusburg and overwhelmed the 300,000 defenders. There were massive casualties on both sides. Aftermath With the Vultus destroyed, Fox claimed the throne. The United State of Walruism was founded and Fox was Emperor. The United State would not be well received by Raptorian neighbors but would become one of the most influential states in Oria History. Category:War